Cooktop appliances typically can include a variety of configurations. As an example, cooktop appliances may use a glass and/or ceramic-glass cooking panel for supporting cooking utensils. For such cooktop appliances, the heating sources can include, e.g., radiant, induction, and gas on glass. A variety of controls can be provided for the heating sources such as, e.g., traditional rotatable knobs and/or electronic types that rely on sensitivity to a user's touch. These controls may be provided as part of a user interface assembly for controlling various operations of the cooktop appliance.
Such user interface assemblies may use a variety of lighted text, digits, and/or symbols to display information to a user of the cooktop appliance on the surface of the cooktop appliance. For example, the upper surface of the cooking panel may include a user interface area where the controls are located, as well as where information such as, e.g., whether a heating element is activated or at what heat level a heating element is set, may be displayed to the user using lighted text, digits, and/or symbols. Some users may desire that such lighted features appear white or another desired color. However, glass or ceramic-glass cooktop appliances often are made from transparent materials of a very dark red-brown or pink-orange color, particularly those with radiant heating sources. When white light is passed through such materials to illuminate text and/or symbols on the user interface, the light appears red-brown or pink-orange rather than white.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with features for correcting the color of light passing through the cooking panel such that the illuminated features appear a desired color to a user of the cooktop appliance would be beneficial.